2 Years Apart
by Lico-chan
Summary: NxM Chap 2 is definitely UP! They both wanted to spend lifetime with each other, too bad the other one's short. Can they both have another shot at it?
1. Prologue

2 Years Apart

**2 Years Apart**

Ohayo! I know.. lame title. Though, it explains the story. :D I kinda got it from somewhere. And others might know that somewhere.  Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**It's not yet Goodbye**

"Why?... Why Natsume-kun? Why did you cross the road?!" A brunette cried out. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

_I wanted to go to you._

"Mi-chan, stop crying. Seeing you crying makes us even sadder." Sniffed a pink-haired girl. She was also crying. Everyone in the supposed to be noisy classroom if class B was rather gloomy, or worse than gloomy. Even the emotionless Hotaru was looking lonely. Ruka by her side, unable to control his emotions. The blonde alice weaver ended up tearing up infront of the class.

Everyone in the class gave him pitiful glances. Ofcourse, of all people, he would be the one to be hurt the most. Hurt on what happened.

"Mi-chan, Anna's right. Stop crying." Yuu patted her back. The class representative was teary eyed. He didn't want to cry, but he could not stop himself. It was a big loss, and indeed very hard to bear.

"I don't understand.." Mikan murmured. Hey eyes out of focus as tears continued to stream down her face.

"I don't understand at all…"

"It's…"

"What Mi-chan? What don't you understand?"

"It's not supposed to end like this!" Mikan shouted, tearing the attention from Ruka to her. She shook her head violently and broke free from her friends' arms and ran. Ran away from them all. She needed to think. She needed to be alone.

No… She needed to be with somebody. But fate would not let her. Would not let them. It was sad. But this was their life.

She ran to where her feet could take her.

At the scene of the crime.

_Why this place?_

_I wanted to see you._

More tears came out from her. She sat on the lonely road, tracing it with her fingers.

"You promised you'd be my partner for the last dance…"

"You said you'd go out with me next Saturday…"

"You said… you… have to tell me something…"

"You… said… you won't… ever leave me…."

"You…. You… liar!!" She wailed so hard. Pounding the cold road. She didn't care if her fists would bleed. This wasn't enough. No, it was never enough.

_You said you loved me._

_You said you wanted to be with me._

_Why… Natsume-kun?_

_Why did you have to die?_

**Flashback**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mikan's eyes grew wide. She was at the other side of the road, coming from central town.

BANG!

A cold body fell dead on the lonely dirt road.

"Why?... Why did you cross the road?!"

"I… wanted to see you."

And slowly his eyes closed. Those crimson orbs she would never see again. Those orbs who used to look at her with amusement, passion, anger. All gone. With just one flick of a finger, every dream, hope and life of the boy shattered.

It was just all in one flick.

_Bang!_

_I wanted to see you…_

He just didn't know he would see her for the last time.

**February 14, 2005**

_Indeed. Natsume has left the world._

_Has left her._

* * *

Tada! That's for the prologue. I'm still working on a lot of things.

Ja ne for now..


	2. Last Glimpse

2 Years Apart

**2 Years Apart**

Thanks for the reviewers. I'm very appreciative of reviews, they make me feel loved. winks

**dominiqueanne****- **I'm glad you find it interesting! :D

**k0nek0****- **Wow, I'll try to update soon! Errr, this next chapter will explain everything. On what really happened to Natsume.

**UnreadableMe****- **Nice to hear that! Yahp, its definitely from the Lakehouse. Err.. I was referring to that movie when I said "I got it from something." So ha-ha, you're quite right. I love that movie, it was kinda stuck in my head for days. :D

**Uchiha Sesshoumaru****-** You like sad stories too? Cool! :D

Anyway, thankyou for all of your heart-warming reviews! Let's go to its first chapter now, shall we?

**Last Glimpse**

The wind startled everyone outside the school premises. It was unusually violent and fierce, considering that it was sunny and hot awhile ago. Every head turned to the direction of this invisible element, to his grave.

It seems even the wind wanted to pay their respects to the student who had died recently.

**11:45 Classes Before Lunch**

"Ohayo minna-san!" A cheerful Narumi entered his class scheduled for the period.** Class 2B**. It was their homeroom period, and everybody was unusually quiet.

Some greeted mumbles of "Ohayo" and others merely turned to his direction to indicate his presence. Narumi was sweating hard, he was expecting this reaction, and mind you, it was quite hard to handle.

**February 16, 2005** Two days after his death.

But Narumi didn't mind those others; his full stare was to the brunette seated at the back, who did not even turn to him. She was simply looking outside, her eyes unfocused. She was too busy with her own thoughts. Flashbacks that kept haunting her. It was not her fault. No, it wasn't. But she felt guilty. Perhaps, if she would be just honest with herself, she would admit that is was her fault.

**Flashback**

"**Why do I need to again?"** The furious Mikan Sakura asked the Hyuuga Natsume. Her hands both on her hips and she stared at her boyfriend for 3 years with anger.

"Just listen to me, polka. No, do not interrupt—" As Mikan was about to open her mouth to retort.

"You can't because I said so. I can't let you live alone." The Kuro Neko was getting quite annoyed, he knew this would happen, knowing Mikan, she would surely make a fuss about it.

Why can't she just be like that Permy who would immediately say yes? But nah, that's what he liked about her anyway. How she was different among the others.

"It's because I'm a girl, isn't it? Well, guess what, I'm not going."

"I'm not asking for an answer, little girl." Natsume growled. His crimson orbs piercing her hazel ones. She could really be annoying.

"Look, Mr. Strong, not just because I'm a girl I can't take care of myself nor can live alone in one damn house! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You make me look retarded or something!" She snapped angrily.

Natsume just rolled his eyes and instead of answering back, he got something from his pocket and tossed it to the girl's bed. Mikan looked outrageous.

"You really don't take a no for an answer do you?"

"I told you, little girl. I'm not asking for answers." He smirked. He loved seeing her pissed off. With one glimpse of his favorite brunette he started to walk towards the door.

_I just want to be with you._

"Gaah! I hate you, you pervert!"

"No, you don't." After that statement, Mikan heard a soft click signaling that he already left the room.

The brunette sighed, irritated. She, yet again, had no choice. But he was right anyway, she can't live alone, and she definitely does not hate him.

"Darn that Natsume." She smiled to herself.

"Maybe asking Ruka to Central Town to buy a gift for Natsume would be good." She thought as she left her room, the smile never leaving her face.

* * *

"She can really get annoying." He said to himself as he sat lazily on his bed. He was suffering from his **daily** headaches due to her. He sighed and lied on his bed, his head facing the blank ceiling.

He glanced over his desk were a bunch of papers where stacked. And he tensed. He felt unsure.

_Will I really die?_

After realizing what he thought, he shook his head and glanced lazily outside.

_Ofcourse I won't. I'm strong. _He and his pride. The idea was so absurd, yet it felt so true. Like it was really going to happen. Surely if he knew about this when he was just about to enter Alice academy, he would have been happy to accept his fate. But now, everything changed about him. He wanted to do something he could never have imagines that he'd be thinking of it.

_I want to spend a lifetime with her._

Funny how life revolves? He used to hate her.

_**Time. Give me time. I want to be happy.**_

"I wonder where that baka is.." He stood up, leaving his room to search for his brunette.

* * *

"Thanks Ruka-pyon!" She chirped happily as she smiled to the blonde boy. Ruka scanned her cheerful face and gave a solemn smile. She's really happy with Natsume, neh?

"Anything Mikan-chan." He smiled widely. His smile suddenly faltered and his eyes widened.

"Oh no! Mikan-chan, sorry, but I can't accompany you to the school further. I need to visit the animals." He smiled sheepishly. Mikan laughed and gave her nod of approval.

"Go ahead, Ru-pyon. I think I can go on now." Ruka laughed at her statement and waved goodbye. Mikan smiled at herself, satisfied with what she bought for the Kuro Neko. It was just an old dirt road away and she'll be back to Alice academy.

She smiled to herself, twirling the gift she bought with her hands. She felt great and satisfied with the gift. She smiled again as she stared at the gift. She will definitely visit Natsume in his room and perhaps, they could even save a little time to talk about her transfer.

* * *

"Tch. There's the little baka." Someone muttered nearby. But the brunette was too busy staring at her gift the she did not notice somebody just walks away from her. The person she wanted to see.

_The person she wanted to spend her whole life with. _

**BANG!!**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mikan's eyes grew wide. She was at the other side of the road, coming from central town.

A cold body fell dead on the lonely dirt road.

"Why?... Why did you cross the road?!"

"I… wanted to see you."

"Why?!"

"I wanted to go to you,…"

"Mikan…"

And slowly his eyes closed. Those crimson orbs she would never see again. Those orbs that used to look at her with amusement, passion, anger. All gone. With just one flick of a finger, every dream, hope and life of the boy shattered.

It was just all in one flick.

_Bang!_

_I wanted to see you…_

_I wanted to go to you…_

_Mikan…_

He just didn't know he would see her for the last time.

He could just have waited for her in his room.

* * *

Mikan sighed as she remembered everything. She did not cry anymore. She was tired of crying. All she did was cry when her granpa died. And when he died. The day he died, all she did was cry her heart out. There were thousand words she should have said. But it was all too late.

_What happened to the life time, Natsume?_

_The lifetime... how come it ended too fast?_

She twirled a gold necklace with her hands. It was simple, but that what makes it beautiful. Its simplicity. It was that gift. Her gift for Natsume.

She sighed again. And now, graduation day is nearing. She had so many plans, but all plans revolved around him. She didn't know what to do after he died.

She reached something from her pocket and smiled sadly. It was the key, the key to his house.

She stared again outside, one plan definite in her mind. It was his last wish.

_And I will do it._

She smiled to herself and her mind wandered to the academy. Her home for years.

Her last glimpse of Alice Academy, unusually coming sooner than she thought.

Last glimpse of everyone.

It was coming all too fast.

_In this world, we can win any battle we face._

_We can be victorious in every trial we stump on._

_But there's only one battle we can't end up as a victor._

_The battle against Death. It shall all come too fast._

_In one flick of a finger, anyone can die._

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter One! Ahaha. Hope you like it. :D

Licorice Ruthefield at your service, minna-san! (This chapter has been edited by the real account owner. Apologies to the reader for the previous mistakes and typo, but for the sake of the person who created this chapter, her work has not been changed.)


	3. Gaken Alice Closes

**2 Years Apart**

I'm very sorry for the late updates, and the very uhh.. "lotsa-typos-and-mistakes" chapter One! But surely, I'm working on renewing that one. Shouldn't have entrusted the editing and additions to my friend. :P Nevertheless, she gave her try! She's really young you know. :P

Anyway, thanks for your reviews again and be sure after you read this one, be sure to drop one by. Lotsa thanks.

**Gakuen Alice Closes**

Mikan smiled satisfactorily at her work. She's done. Finally done. Thanks to Hotaru's invention, packing wasn't that bad. Since you get to have a small bag which can hold all of your things and less wait mind you, its like you're just bringing your make up kit home but actually, you just brought _everything_ you own.

You guessed it right people, it's their graduation tomorrow. And tomorrow too, they'll be soon leaving this place. This place which holds the most cherished memories for every student, and event the most unwanted ones. Surely, school is one place that's hard to leave, but satisfaction comes when you do so. There were a lot of things to accomplish and none of them were easy, but she's done it. Finally done it all.

**Knock. Knock.**

Mikan turned to the door. Probably that would be the last time someone would knock on her in this room neh? Why did everything seemed so… sentimental and all.

"Hotaru!" The infamous ice queen stood there as the brunette opened the door. Her violet eyes roaming the inside of Mikan's room as if checking if she was done packing.

"I see you're done." She said with a small smile. Mikan nodded and let her in so that they could have a little chat.

"Mikan," Hotaru started. The inventor hesitated for a second. The topic was like a taboo to everyone, or atleast around Mikan.

"Hotaru... I already said that I'd be staying there." Mikan whined. Hotaru just kept on bugging her this week about where she would stay now that her Oji-san is gone. Not so like Hotaru, neh? But it was not really Hotaru's idea; it was from her boyfriend, Ruka.

"Baka, are you sure?" Mikan gave a nod to her best friend, smiling.

"Don't worry Hotaru! I can take care of myself perfectly." The brunette smiled.

_I told him so, I got to prove it to him now._

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Hey!" Mikan laughed. Hotaru surely never changed at all. Hotaru just gave a nod and stood up, giving one last look to the room.

_Come on, Hotaru! I have to get something from my room first._

_Hotaruuu… I'm not yet done dressing!_

_Talk about privacy neh?_

"Okay, Ja." And she left just like that. She and her mysterious exits. Closing the door behind her, she sighed and took out something from her pocket and threw it to the nearest trashcan.

"I guess I won't be needing this anymore."

**"I'll miss that room."**

* * *

"She still wants to stay there, just let her be." Hotaru told him. The blonde just nodded and sighed.

"Well, I guess she'll be fine." Hotaru gave a nod.

"And why are you suddenly acting like that Ruka?" Hotaru asked him, suspiciously suspicious. (Haha!)

"I'm just worried Hotaru! She's our friend, come on. You aren't jealous are you?" Ruka grinned, petting Usagi with his hand. He swear he saw a faint blush emerging on her face but it was gone in a minute.

"Remind me, Ruka, that you liked her then." Hotaru started to walk and leaving him behind. Ruka shook his head in disbelief. So she was actually jealous?

"And you already said it Hotaru! I liked her then! Not now!" He shouted at her. Hotaru just smirked and continued walking. She would have to visit Narumi-sensei before she would go to her last class. Her last class here in Gakuen Alice.

Ruka just stood there, smiling as he waved his hand to her direction. Well, he'll atleast try to be happy for his friend. All he hoped is that everything will be alright. Atleast, for the last time.

* * *

"Gosh! I'm so excited for tomorrow… and a bit sad too…" Anna moaned the last part. She along with Nonoko, Hotaru and Mikan were in Hotaru's room, sleeping together for the last time.

"Of course everyone would be sad! I can't imagine I won't be seeing you guys more often now. I mean, our places are like so far away!" Nonoko complained as a frown crept to her face. Anna and Mikan just nodded in agreement, their eyes distant for a second.

"I'll miss…"

"Yuu." Nonoko finished for Anna. Anna blushed and gave a bewildered stare at Nonoko.

"Oh, ha-ha! You two are going out right?" Mikan giggled as she stared at Anna. Well really, she really thought that Yuu was… kind of… a gay or just a soft guy… or something. But, isn't that just the same?

"Hai... demo, I still don't know how are going to keep seeing each other." Anna stated sadly. All four of them kept quiet for awhile at the sudden presentation of Anna's problem. They were all thinking about one problem they all have in common, distance. Separation.

"Baka." Hotaru said, breaking the silence. The three giggled and gave high fives to each other.

"She noticed! She noticed!" Mikan laughed. Well what Hotaru noticed was that the three were looking at her, all of them, as if waiting for her to spill something about…

* * *

"Ruka, how are you going to keep up then with Hotaru?" Ruka gave Koko a hopeless look and sighed.

"Well she said every Saturday we'd meet at Mikan's house." He gave another sigh. The boys laughed. Well, that's what you get choosing the Ice queen.

"Serves you right, bunny boy." Mochu patted his back while laughing.

"Yeah right. Mikan's house is far away from my house… and near to hers!" He complained. He sounded like a total whiner. Slumping back into his seat he gave another sigh and went silent, resuming petting Usagi.

* * *

"You are so unfair, Hotaru!" Mikan said with an accusing tone. Anna and Nonoko laughed.

"I think that's brilliant! I wonder if Yuu would agree to that one!" Anna laughed, smiling widely at Hotaru.

Hotaru just gave a smirk and turned to Mikan.

"Baka."

"Hotaru, you meanie!" The brunette whined as she laid her head on Hotaru's bed, staring at the ceiling. The ceiling was full of stars, moving stars. It was an imitation of the galaxy. With the seven planets and the bright sun. One of her inventions again.

"Neh Hotaru, you really like astronomy neh?" Mikan smiled at her best friend. Both of them were fond of stars and star-watching when they were little. Hotaru then used to recite to her the different constellations present in every night as they lay down on the grass.

"You think Koko would agree too?" Nonoko asked, suddenly feeling a bit down. She knew Koko, and there was a little chance he would agree.

"Oh yeah! You and Koko are going out right?" Mikan smiled. Nonoko shyly nodded at her question and stared at the three.

"Don't know. Koko is an idiot, he might agree."

"Let's just hope so! At least be fair this time okay? I'm sure Koko would want to see you outside this school!" Mikan encouraged her friend as she continued to stare at Hotaru's invention. Nonoko smiled gratefully and sighed, joining Mikan in staring at the beautiful replica of the Galaxy created none other than their genius friend.

* * *

"No way! I would never want that if that happened to me!" Koko quickly answered Yuu's question. All of them laughed except Ruka who was feeling regretful.

"Haha! Me either, bunny boy here is head over heels for ice queen that's why!" Mochu smiled at Ruka's direction. Yuu smiled too along with Koko.

"But I would have agreed if it was a lil bit fairer." Koko nodded, placing his hand on his chin.

"That would be reasonable. I'd still want to see Anna." Yuu said quietly.

"Why is it that…"

* * *

"…it's all coming too fast?"

All of the girls kept silent. As if reflecting on what their brunette friend stated just a few seconds ago. And it all came too fast. Anna was hugging Nonoko, both of them crying. While Mikan was hugging Hotaru, crying in her shoulders.

"I'll miss you, Ho-chan!" She said as she hugged Hotaru tightly.

"You better write to me Anna." Sniffed Nonoko as she patted Anna on the back.

"Sure I will, and you'll write back won't you?" Nonoko just gave a nod and continued patting Anna.

"**Oh and yeah, I found a familiar looking gun on the trashcan before recess...**" Nonoko murmured. Hotaru's eyes narrowed while Mikan stared at her bestfriend. Anna just laughed as tears continued to flow on her cheeks.

"**You don't seem to be an idiot anymore.**"

_Our paths they did cross though I cannot say just why._

_We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye._

_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_

_Let the ring out loud, till they unfold._

**Tomorrow, on that day.**

**Gakuen Alice Closes for this year.**

* * *

That'll be the chap2! I know its short, but I'm kinda not focused on writing yet. I'm still busy with my works :P anway, RxR as they say.


End file.
